Round II
Round II of the Liar Game Tournament is held in a large, luxurious mansion and is hosted by Leronira. This marks the first appearance of a dealer. Participants of this game are all winners from the first round. The winner(s) of this round proceed onto Round III while the losers proceed to the revival round. Game Outline All players are assigned a number and given a nameplate which displays it. The nameplate also has a small diamond worth 100 million yen pinned onto it, which is used as money for the second round. The game the participants play is called Minority Rule. In this game, a random number is pulled out of the box by the dealer. The player who is assigned to that number must present a yes or no question. Each player has two ballots: one with the player's number and the word YES, the other with the player's number and the word NO. These ballots are used to answer the question. If a player puts both ballots in, said player is disqualified. After the question is presented to all players in the room, players have 6 hours to vote. Any player who does not vote within the 6 hours are eliminated. Players are not ''required to vote honestly. After all votes are in, or if the time limit is reached, the votes are counted by Liar Game officials. The side with the least votes are considered the winners, and the losers must leave the mansion and hand in their nameplate, which includes their 100 million yen. If there is a tie, another number will be randomly pulled out by the dealer and another question is presented, meaning the poll is repeated. Any suspicions of rigging the game are cleared by Leronira, stating that "there is no possible way for us to control game." Players are allowed to stay at the mansion until eliminated, where they are asked to leave the premises. Players Manga *No. 1 - Satou Tetsuzou *No. 2 - Eda Teruyuki *No. 3 - Fukunaga Yuji (Substituting for Miyahara Hitomi) *No. 4 - Matsubara Fumio *No. 5 - Kitamura Hiroto *No. 6 - Tall, Bald Man *No. 7 - Makihara Yuki *No. 8 - Tsunoda Kousuke *No. 9 - Kikuzawa Takahiro *No. 10 - Tamura Makiko *No. 11 - Miura Takayoshi *No. 12 - Yakuza Look-a-Like *No. 13 - Fujita Shingo *No. 14 - Nishihara Reina *No. 15 - No. 15 *No. 16 - Unknown *No. 17 - Unknown *No. 18 - Hosoe Jyun *No. 19 - Kanzaki Nao *No. 20 - Unknown *No. 21 - Unknown *No. 22 - Akiyama Shinichi (Substituting for Takada Michiko) Drama *No. 1 - Ono Wataru *No. 2 - Tsuchida Yasufumi *No. 3 - Fukunaga Yuji (Substituting for Yuu Tsukahara) *No. 4 - Makita Tomoyuki *No. 5 - Kida Noriyuki *No. 6 - Takamura Yoshimi *No. 7 - Sajima Kenta *No. 8 - Asou Hiromi *No. 9 - Okano Kenya *No. 10 - Kinoshita Keigo *No. 11 - Etou Kouichi *No. 12 - Kawamura Chisato *No. 13 - Nozoe Keiko *No. 14 - Sugawara Youji *No. 15 - Ishida Rie *No. 16 - Unknown *No. 17 - Kayama Harumi *No. 18 - Hanayama Tetsuo *No. 19 - Kanzaki Nao *No. 20 - Iimura Jyun *No. 21 - Nakaya Kazuko *No. 22 - Akiyama Shinichi (Substituting for Takada Michiko) Korean Drama In the Korean Drama the only one given a number was Woo Jin. *No. 22 - Ha Woo Jin *Nam Da-Jung *Oh Jung Ah (Jamie) *Lawyer Go Chan Hyung *Pippi The Fortuneteller *Kim Bong Geun *Goo In Gi *Director Jung *Choi Sung Joon *Bulldog Some of the player's names were never revealed (listed by their appearance) and some were never given numbers (listed as unknown). Rules *First a random player is chosen to ask any question as long is the answer is either "yes" or "no." *Players then vote for either "yes" or "no." *To vote, a player will place either a small sheet saying "yes" or "no" into a box. The paper is numbered to identify who voted for which answer. *Players don't have to vote honestly. *Players are given 6 hours to vote and can vote at any time during the period. Players who don't vote within the time limit are eliminated. *The answer with the most votes is declared the majority and anyone who voted for that answer is eliminated. *If the votes are split in half exactly then the players will vote again. *If two players are left standing at the end, both will win, splitting the ¥2.1 billion between them. Results Question 1 "Between Matsui and Ichiro, without a doubt Ichiro is the best." - Satou Tetsuzou Yes: 10 | No: 12 Question 2 "If you had to pick between 'S' and 'M', you'd go with 'S'." - Miura Takayoshi Yes: 4 | No: 6 Question 3 "Out of us four, the winner will be myself!" - Fukunaga Yuji Yes: 2 | No: 2 Question 4 "The most important thing in life is money." - Akiyama Shinichi Yes: 3 | No: 1 'Korean Drama:''' Question 1 "I have killed a person." - Bulldog Yes: 10 | No: 12 Question 2 "I am the notorious Betrayer X." - Choi Sung Joon Yes: 4 | No: 6 Question 3 "Out of us four, the winner will be myself!" - Oh Jung Ah (Jamie) Yes: 2 | No: 2 Question 4 "The most important thing in life is money." - Ha Woo Jin Yes: 3 | No: 1 Akiyama (In the K-Drama, it was Woo Jin) was declared the winner, beating Fukunaga, Miura and No. 15 in the final round. Akiyama progressed to Round 3 while many of the others entered into the Revival Round. Category:Liar Game Tournament Round